What Hurts the Most
by AverageTeenager
Summary: Two kids one love.  What happens when a little mistake turns their lives upside down?


**A/N: Hey guuuys ! Sorry I haven't been on in forever ! I'm at a new school so life's been a little crazy. This is a fanfiction based on an RP group I am in, with Imogen and Jose. I did not realize how short it was until after I published ,,, sorry .. :\**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What Hurts the Most<span>**

**Jose's P.O.V**

I sat nervously next to Rana, my hands trembled in fear. It's only been two minutes and it feels like I've been waiting for hours. The next minute determines the rest of my life. I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the timer go off. I immediately knew the answer by the way Rana was looking at me with the test in her hands. Her eyes filled with terror as she handed it to me. I looked down at my hands to see a plus sign staring back at me. I could feel a tear fall down my cheek. Anger brewed inside me, and I couldn't control it. "God dammit!" I screamed, throwing my fist at the wall, making Rana cry even more. I slid down the wall sitting next to the frightened girl before me; the only thing going through my mind was the expression of another innocent girl when I tell her the news, Imogen. Imogen Moreno, the only girl I have ever really loved. I regret fighting with her about her moving in with me. I took things too fast, Imogen does love me, and she doesn't need to live with me to prove it. I just felt like she was slipping away, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Well, look where that got me. I was mad and cheated on her with my ex girlfriend who I have no feelings for whatsoever. I regret calling Rana with my problems. I regret going over to her place so she can "cheer me up". I regret not telling Imogen earlier because now not only to I have to tell her I cheated on her, but that I also got that same girl pregnant. I stood up sharply and headed for the door, not saying anything.

"Can't w-we talk?" Rana stuttered through tears.

"Later, I have to go do something first." Rana nodded and hugged her knees as she started to sob. I walked out and to my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Imogen's P.O.V<strong>

"Jose? It's seven o'clock in the morning, what could you possibly have to tell me that's so important?" I giggled, "The grocery store out of poutine?" Silence. Jose didn't speak but I knew he was still on the other line. "Baby, what's wrong?" I asked, a slight bit confused.

"I'm outside," he said flatly. I walked out on my front steps, anxious to know why Jose sounded so distraught on the phone. Walking toward him I couldn't tell if tears were running down his face or if it was just drops of rain. "D-Don't be mad-" Jose started, using all his strength to avoid eye contact with me.

"You-You're making me nervous" I trailed off.

"R-R-ana is…pregnant…" Silence again.

"That's all?" I laughed a little, sort of annoyed actually that I was woken up so early just to hear Jose's ex is preggo.

"I…I'm the father..." Jose cut off my thinking process. I felt as if someone had just slapped me in the face, kicked me in the stomach, knock the wind right out of me! "Imogen…" Jose approached me. I couldn't dare look at him.

"How long?" I spoke through gritted teeth. Nothing. "Answer me Jose!" I shouted.

"It was one time. A few weeks ago, after our fight. I just needed someone to talk to, but Rana wanted to do more than talk," he trailed off. I fought for words to come out of my mouth, zilch. I was totally speechless for the first time in my life.

"You've made some really dumb mistakes before, but I never thought you would…ugh I can't even say it." Just thinking about it sends a chill down my spine. Jose reached for my hand, but I harshly pulled away. "Go home," I said sternly.

"Mammi come o-"

"I mean it," I spoke before he could finish. "I never want to see you again."

Jose looked down and started toward his car. I could not bear to look at him any longer. I walked inside and headed to my bed where I would probably spend the rest of the week. What hurts the most is that Jose and I were so close, he's not only my boyfriend, he's my best friend. The only true friend I've ever had. I cannot believe he lied to me. I continued to trudge up the stairs, my vision so blurry I almost walked right into the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>*ONE WEEK LATER*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jose's P.O.V<strong>

"Imo, it's me again just calling to see how you are, listen boo I know you're mad but please hear me out. I need you to talk to me, not seeing you is killing me right now. I hate myself for what I did, I was just so afraid to lose you. If you can please call me back that'd be great…Love you always babe." As I shut my phone I let out a loud sigh, realizing Rana had wanted to go to The Dot at two o'clock to talk and it's almost two-thirty. As I pulled into the parking lot I saw Rana sitting at a close by table. "Sorry I'm late I-"

"Its fine," she finished with a polite smile.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" I asked, trying to make things less awkward.

"I'm-I'm going to keep the baby."

"Oh," I replied, not really knowing what to say.

"What days can you stop by the apartment?" Rana asked, "I'm going to start working Tuesdays and Thursdays after school so you can stop by any other time. We need to start saving up money now because this baby is going to be here before you know it! I have my first sonogram Monday at seven so I guess you can come pick me up at six-thirty," She kept talking, rather quickly actually. While she continued with all this baby crap the only thing going through my head was how I am going to provide for a baby, its mother, and my girlfriend at nineteen years old? Well, I don't think ill ever get the chance of having Imogen as my girlfriend anymore but still, I'm not ready for this! Damn it. It's times like these when I wish my father was still alive. I could feel my blood pressure rising and my face turn red.

"-I'm sorry Rana, but we are going to have to talk about this another time." I cut her off and stormed away before she could even think about responding.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that guys ! Hopefully I'll add more if you really like it ...<strong>

:)


End file.
